Can't Think of a Title Yet
by Britt0913
Summary: KarenWill....I've gotta think of a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

"The baby's crying."

"So, pick him up."

"He doesn't want me, he wants his mother."

"Oh, for God's sake!" She exclaimed, putting her plate in the sink and walking over to the bassinet. Leaning over, she picked up their three-week old son. "You're going to have to get used to holding him, you know. He's just as much yours as he is mine!" She turned her head to look at the baby, still crying even though she was rocking him. "Shh. It's okay, honey. Mommy's here." She continued rocking him until his cries lessened and he fell asleep, finally taking his much-needed nap.

Walking back out into the living room, she saw him sitting on the sofa, staring out into space. Sighing, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"He's sleeping, finally. I'm sure he'll be hungry in another hour or so." When she didn't get a response from him, she nudged him lightly. "Whatcha thinking about?"

He looked at her and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. "I can't do this." He said finally, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Can't do what?" She asked, nervous about the answer, which she already knew.

"This whole thing. You, me, the baby. I can't do this, I'm sorry." He stood and walked to the door. As he opened it, she grabbed his arm.

"Please, Will. Don't go. What about the baby? He needs you. You're his father."

Shaking his head, he replied. "No, he doesn't. He needs you." He walked out into the hallway, but turned back to her before getting into the elevator. "I'm sorry, Karen. I'm so sorry."

With that, the elevator doors closed, leaving a confused and distraught Karen standing in the hallway of her apartment building. She leaned against the wall and began to cry when a small cry came from her apartment.

Running back inside, Karen walked into the nursery and picked up her son. "Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. Mommy's here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Two Years later_

"Now you remember what I told you?" she asked as they walked down Lafayette Street.

He nodded. "No jumping or running around. Don't touch anything that doesn't belong to me. Oh, and no screaming or wandering around." He smiled up at her.

"Right." She smiled back at her son. "Now, I really need this job for us, okay? So you need to be extra well-behaved."

They stopped in front of the Puck Building and made their way up to the office of Grace Adler, interior designer.

"Now, hold my hand and don't let go, okay?" she told him, knocking on the door and coming face to face with a frazzled redhead. "Hi, I'm looking for Grace Adler."

"You found her. Are you Karen?" Grace asked, extending her hand and shaking Karen's. "Nice to meet you. And who is this?" she asked, nodding toward the little boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my son, Logan. I hope you don't mind my bringing him along, but the babysitter cancelled at the last minute."

"It's not a problem at all." She turned her attention to Logan. "Hi, I'm Grace. Do you wanna color while I talk to your mom?"

Logan looked up at Karen who smiled and nodded. "Okay." He followed Grace over to her desk and sat down with some colored pencils and a blank sketchpad.

"Thanks. He loves to color." Karen said as Grace came back over.

"I figured as much. I have a niece about the same age, and whenever she comes to visit, all she does is color. So, let's talk about the job. I need an assistant. Minimal office duties, faxing things, answering the phone. Think you can handle that?"

"You mean I've got the job?"

Grace nodded. "Can you start tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll get Logan a babysitter as soon as we get home."

"Great. And listen, if there's ever a time when you can't get a sitter, just call me. He can come in with you if need be.

Karen smiled. This woman was nice, letting her bring Logan to work with her if she had to. None of her other bosses had ever been this understanding. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

After a few more minutes of conversation, Karen looked around the room. "Where's the restroom?"

"Around the corner to your left." Grace said, pointing out into the hall. "Go ahead, I'll watch him."

"Thanks. Logan, Mommy will be right back, okay?"

"'Kay." He answered, never looking up from his drawing.

Karen walked out of the office and down the hall. Moments later, the door swung open.

"Ready for lunch, Gracie?"

"In a minute. I have to wait for my new assistant to come back."

He noticed the little boy sitting at Grace's desk. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Logan. My assistant's son."

"Hi." The little boy waved at him. "What's your name?"

He thought for a moment. The little boy looked familiar, like someone he used to know.

At that moment, Karen walked back into the office.

"I'm –" he began.

"Will?"

Will turned and saw her. "Karen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Karen and Will stood in shock. Neither of them had ever expected to run into one another again. Especially not like this. In front of Logan.

Grace stood watching this scene with mild interest. "You two know each other?"

They looked away from one another. How to explain this situation?

"Um, yeah. We've met, Gracie." Will said, trying to end the conversation quickly. "So, you ready to go?"

"Mommy, can we go to the Park before we go home?" Logan piped up from Grace's desk.

Karen looked at both Will and Grace before turning to Logan. "Uh, sure, sweetheart. Now why don't you thank Grace for letting you color at her desk and clean up so we can go, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy." Logan quickly cleaned up his drawing supplies and stood from his seat. "Thank you, Grace."

"You're welcome, Logan. It was nice to meet you."

Logan reached out for Karen's hand as they walked out of the office. Will stared after them, watching them walk down the hallway. Wondering what the last two years had been like with Logan.

"Will? I've been trying to get your attention for over two minutes. What's wrong?"

Will shook his head. This was too much to throw on Grace right now. "Nothing."

"Okay, then. Let's go."

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting down at a streetside café near Grace's office, enjoying their lunch when Grace spoke up.

"So, how do you know Karen?"

Will froze, his fork hanging in mid-air.

"Well, um, we met a few years ago. It's really nothing to talk about." Will said, quickly trying to change the subject.

Later that night, Karen and Logan sat in their apartment, lounging in front of the television, waiting for the Chinese food to arrive. As Logan played with the remote, surfing through all the channels, there was a knock at the door. Karen grabbed her wallet and walked to the door, ruffling Logan's hair as she stood up from the couch. Opening the door, she wasn't met with Li the delivery man, she was met with Will.

"Hi." He said simply, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Hi." Karen repeated, stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her halfway. "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you."

She crossed her arms, leaning against the doorframe. She was clad in her sweats and an oversized t-shirt, not looking anything like the woman Will had run into at Grace's office this morning.

"About what?"

Will cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the apartment. "He got big."

"That's what babies do. They grow up." She replied in a monotone voice. Not angry or surprised that he was asking about Logan.

"Karen, I-" Will started.

Karen interrupted him, raising her hand. "Don't even. You have no right to come in here and ask me about my son. You walked out, remember? You didn't even stay around long enough to help me pick a name for him, and now you wanna talk? I don't think so."

She pushed herself off of the doorframe and walked back into her apartment. Will sighed as she closed the door in his face.

"Mommy, where's the food?" Logan asked as she opened the door.

"That wasn't the food, honey. It oughtta be here any minute." Karen said, sitting down. "So, what are we watching?"

"The Disney Channel."

"Sounds like fun." She smiled at her son. There was another knock at the door. "Now, there's the food. Wanna go get us some forks and napkins and go sit at the table?"

"Okay." Logan stood up and did as he was asked, as Karen walked in and set up the food in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Three years earlier_

Karen sat in the coffee shop on 53rd Street alone sipping her cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up and came face to face with the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on.

"Uh, no. Please, help yourself."

"Thanks. Pretty crowded today."

"Yeah." She answered, laughing lightly.

"I'm Will." He said, extending his hand.

"Karen."

_Three months later_

"Will Truman." He said as he answered the phone.

"Will?" Karen asked, her voice filled with nervousness.

"Karen? Hi."

"Hi. Um, can you meet me for lunch?"

"Sure. Is one o'clock okay?"

"That's fine. Meet you at the café on 53rd?"

"Alright. Meet you there."

He hung up the phone, intrigued as to what had made Karen call him.

Walking into the café, he saw Karen immediately. She was sitting at the corner booth wringing her hands together nervously.

"Well, this is quite a surprise." Will said, taking off his jacket and sitting down across from her. "I never thought I'd hear from you again. Especially after everything that happened."

"You mean you coming out of the closet after we had sex?" Karen asked dryly.

"Yeah, that. So, how have you been Karen?"

"Pregnant."

Will's eyes widened at her confession. "Are you sure it's mine?"

Karen nodded. "I hadn't….um…..in a while and you were the last person I was with. So….yeah, it's yours."

"Do you need money or anything? I mean-"

Karen looked insulted.

"Keep your money, Will. That's not why I asked you to meet me." She sighed. "I've decided to keep the baby and I just thought you should know." She stood up from the table and began quickly walking out of the café. As she stood, Will could see that she was beginning to show. He sat there, shocked, as he watched her leave.

"Karen, wait."

She turned around as she felt his hand on her arm.

"You shouldn't go through this alone. I…I want to be there for you.

Karen smiled. "You're sure?"

Will nodded.

_Six months later_

"Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he placed him on Karen's chest. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

Karen and Will looked at one another. Karen was smiling from ear to ear and Will looked as if he was about to throw up or faint. Or both.

"No, we haven't talked about it yet."

The doctor smiled. "I'll leave the three of you alone."

"Look at him." Karen asked as she held the baby close to her chest, stroking his cheek with her hand. "Isn't he beautiful?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The weeks passed and before long, Karen had been working at Grace's office for over two months. Will continued to try and talk to her about Logan, but she always found a way out of the conversation.

"Mommy, wake up." Logan said, shaking Karen's arm as he climbed onto her bed.

"What is it, sweetie?" Karen asked, her eyes still closed.

"Somebody's knocking on the door." He said, sounding scared.

Karen sat up quickly and looked at the clock. One a.m. "Logan, honey? Wait right here and don't move, okay?"

The little boy nodded his head, a nervous expression on his face, and climbed under the comforter, nestling into his mother's pillows and inhaling her scent.

Karen turned on the lights in the living room and grabbed an umbrella from the coat closet so that she could defend herself if she had to. Raising herself up onto her tiptoes, she glanced through the peephole and let out a deep sigh. Unhooking the chain, she threw the umbrella to the side and put her hand on her hip as she opened the door.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I know it's late, but please…..just hear me out." He answered, raising his hands in surrender so that she wouldn't yell at him again. She moved aside and waved him into the living room.

"Sit down. I'll be right back." She said blandly, pointing to the couch and walking back to her bedroom to check on Logan. Opening the door, she began to speak when she realized that he had fallen back to sleep. She walked back into the living room and sat down in a chair opposite from him on the couch.

"Alright. He fell back to sleep."

"Back to sleep? Did I wake him up?" Will asked, sounding concerned.

Karen nodded and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yes, you did. Then he got scared and climbed into bed with me to wake me up."

"I didn't mean to wake him. I just really had to talk to you."

Sighing, Karen realized that there was no way she was going to be able to get out of this conversation.

"And so you chose one o'clock on a Monday to do this?" She looked up at him into his pleading eyes and groaned. "Go."

Will hesitated for a split-second before he launched into a speech about how sorry he was that he hadn't been there for Karen and Logan, and about how miserable he had been thinking about how he would never know his son and apologizing for his immature behavior over the past two years.

As he finished, Karen studied him, realizing that he was being completely sincere.

"Alright. If you promise to never, ever, pull a stunt like this again, I'll talk to Logan about spending some time with you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, but on one condition-"

He interrupted her. "Anything, Karen. You name it and it's done."

"You have to tell Grace." She said bluntly. "And the sooner, the better. I can't stand going to work and lying to her day after day about why I don't want to be in the office when you come around."

Will's face fell. "I don't know if I can do that…..Grace is…..she was my girlfriend before you and I….and then I told her I was gay and……she doesn't know that I've ever had sex with a woman."

Karen sighed, feeling sympathetic for Will at that moment. She didn't want to be a hard-ass and force him to do something that could ruin his relationship with Grace, but she had to look out for Logan's best interest.

"I'm sorry, Will. But you really need to come clean about this with her if you want to spend time with your son."

Will's breath caught in his throat as she said those last two words. Your son. That was the first time Karen had ever referred to Logan as his.

"Okay." He replied, almost inaudible.

Karen hadn't heard him. "Huh?"

"Okay." He repeated. "I'll tell her." He stood from the couch and walked to the door.

"Will?" Karen called after him. "Wait until the morning. You don't need to wake up any more people than you already have."

Will smiled and she smiled back. As he closed the door behind himself, Karen reattached the chain and walked back to her bedroom, shutting off the lights on her way.

She climbed back under the covers slowly so she wouldn't wake Logan and turned off her bedside lamp. She made herself comfortable, and as she began to drift off, Logan turned in his sleep, resting his head on Karen's chest and draping an arm across her stomach. She smiled and kissed her son's forehead before she finally fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Grace shuffled out of her bedroom in her business suit and chunky heels, her eyes still half-closed and yawning loudly.

"Morning." She mumbled as she noticed Will sitting at the table.

"Hi Gracie."

She could hear the nervous twinge in his voice. She poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"You might want to sit down, Grace. I have something to tell you."

Ten minutes later, while Jack was sitting in the hallway, the door to Will's apartment flew open and a flushed Grace ran out with Will trailing behind her.

"Grace, please. Stop for a minute."

"No way! I cannot believe you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened? Did Will read your diary again?" Jack interjected.

"No, he fathered my assistant's child…..then abandoned them!"

"Will hasn't had sex in months, and besides, isn't your assistant a woman?" Jack asked.

Grace sighed. "We're not talking recently, Jack. This was almost three years ago. And he never told me!"

"You never told her about Karen?" Jack looked at Will, whose eyes widened.

"You knew?!"

Now it was time for Jack's eyes to widen.

"No…."

"Jack." Grace said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Yes I knew about Karen….." Grace lunged at him, as he jumped out of her grasp. "But I didn't know that the Karen I knew about was the Karen who worked for you."

"Grace, please listen to me. I'm so sorry that I never told you about Karen or the baby. But now that I've seen him, I want the chance to get to know my son."

"You're right, Will. You ought to get to know Logan." She sighed heavily before continuing. " But you'll be doing it without a best friend."

She turned around and headed into the elevator, closing the doors in the faces of Will and Jack.

Unbeknownst to the drama that was currently playing out on Riverside Drive, Karen walked into Grace Adler Designs with Logan. The daycare center she had enrolled him in was closed for the day, since all of the teachers had to attend a mandatory conference. Unable to find a babysitter at the last minute, Karen brought him in to work with her for the day.

She had tried to call Grace several times all morning, but she got no answer. Her voicemail didn't even pick up.

"Okay, honey. Now just sit here next to me and try not to make too much noise when Grace gets here."

"Okay, Mommy."

Karen pulled an extra chair to her desk and set up Logan's coloring supplies on the right side of her desk.

Half an hour had passed and Grace still had yet to show up. Logan looked up at Karen who had been balancing her checkbook and writing out the monthly bills.

"Mommy?"

Karen looked down at her son and smiled.

"Look what I made." He said, thrusting his sketchpad into Karen's line of vision.

"It's very nice, honey. Who's it for?"

"I made it for Grace. Do you think she'll like it?"

Karen smiled at Logan, a look of pride shining in her eyes.

"I'm sure she'll love it, honey."

No sooner had she spoken than the door opened and Grace walked into the office, slamming her briefcase down on her desk.

"Good morning, Grace."

Logan jumped off his chair, his drawing in tow. "Hi Grace! I made you this!"

Karen smiled at Logan, then addressed Grace. "I hope you don't mind my bringing him in today, honey. The daycare center was closed and I couldn't get a sitter. I tried to call you all morning but I couldn't get you."

Grace, who had still not uttered a word looked at Logan with disdain.

"Get out."

Karen looked up from her checkbook, immediately ready to defend her child.

"Huh?" The two year old asked, looking up at his mother's employer.

"I. Said. Get. Out." Grace said again, sternly.

Karen dropped her checkbook and stood next to Logan.

"Honey, why don't you put your stuff into my bag while I talk to Grace?" She patted his behind and sent him towards her desk.

"Is something wrong, Grace? Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that he was coming in today, but I couldn't get a hold of you."

"I don't care about you bringing your stupid kid into work. I don't care about you, period. You're fired! Get out of my office."

Karen looked as if she'd been wounded. But within moments, she went into defense mode.

"Don't you dare speak about my child that way. Now listen, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I'll be damned if I let you take this out on my son! You have a problem with me, talk to me like an adult." She walked over to her desk grabbing her bag and reaching out for Logan's hand. "C'mon, honey. We're going home."

Once they were out of the building, Grace began to cry. Karen was a great assistant, and Logan had done nothing wrong. She wanted to run after them and apologize but she knew it would be no use. She'd just have to wait until the smoke cleared, then she'd talk to Karen. But for now, she had to find a place to stay tonight, because she sure wasn't staying with Will.

"Mommy? Why was Grace yelling?" Logan asked as he ate his ice cream.

The two of them had decided to spend the day in Central Park and sat on a bench near the Great Lawn, eating ice cream.

"Well, honey. She's just mad at Mommy and Will." She cleared her throat. "You remember Will?"

Logan nodded. "He looked nice."

"He is nice. How would you feel about spending some time with him? Would that be okay?"

She looked to her son, who seemed confused. "Sure. But why?"

Karen hesitated, trying to figure out a way to explain this to her two year old. "Remember a few months ago when you asked me about your daddy?"

Logan nodded, continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Well…..Will is your daddy. And he really wants to spend some time with you."

"Will is my daddy?" Karen nodded. "Is that why Grace is mad?"

Karen was stunned. She knew her son was intelligent, but sometimes she couldn't believe the things he picked up on.

"No, honey. She's just mad because Mommy didn't tell her that Will was your daddy, that's all." She looked over at Logan, who had finished his ice cream and began to laugh.

"What?"

"Honey, come here." She said, lifting him onto her lap. "You've got chocolate all over your face." She wiped at him with a napkin, then kissed his cheek several times.

"You're the most important thing in my life. You know that, right?"

"I know, Mommy."

Karen smiled and leaned her head against her son's.

"Okay. Now, since we've already had our ice cream…..why don't we see if Will will buy us lunch?" She stood from the bench and grabbed Logan's hand before walking to the street and hailing a cab to Will's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Will sat at his desk, his head in his hands. He had been trying to reach Grace all morning. She wouldn't answer her cell phone and the office was going right to her voicemail. There was a knock on his door, so Will tried to make himself look busy.

"Yeah?" he said shortly.

The door opened, revealing Karen holding a sleeping Logan in her arms.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake the baby.

"No! Not at all! Come on in."

Will jumped from his seat and made his way over to Karen, taking her bag and pulling out a chair for her. She gladly accepted and sat down, positioning Logan in her lap so that he would still be comfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as he perched on the edge of his desk.

"Logan and I were in the Park and thought that you might be free for lunch with us." She answered, stroking the little boy's cheek as she spoke.

"Uh, sure. Hey, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Karen's smile faded. "Oh, well……I am currently unemployed as of this morning." She paused, looking at him thoughtfully. "I take it that Grace did not handle the situation well?"

Will shook his head, then snapped to attention.

"Wait a minute! She fired you?"

Karen nodded solemnly.

Will looked at his son, asleep in Karen's arms. "I'm sorry, Karen. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. You didn't fire me. It's not your place to apologize for Grace when she's the one who's wrong."

Logan stirred in Karen's arms and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up with a start when he didn't recognize his surroundings.

Karen brushed her hand over his cheek in a soothing fashion.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's right here. You fell asleep in the cab."

"Where are we?" he asked sleepily.

"We're at Will's office. Can you say hi to him?" she turned her gaze to Will, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, unsure of how Logan would react.

Logan looked at Will before he turned to his mother and whispered in her ear. Karen smiled at the exchange between her and her son before whispering back into his ear as he nodded.

"Mommy said that I can call you whatever I want." He paused, thinking. "Can I call you Dad?"

"Sure you can, Logan."

Father and son stared at one another for several moments before Will spoke again.

"So, are you hungry?"

Logan looked to Karen who raised her eyebrows at him. "Honey? Will's talking to you." He then turned to Will and nodded.

"Okay, then." Will stood up from the edge of his desk. "Let's go eat. What would you like?"

Logan sat up in Karen's lap and bit his lip in thought.

Karen looked at her son and then at Will, whispering. "You had better choose a place, this might take a while."

"He can take all the time he wants."

After much careful deliberation, the three of them ended up eating at a café near Will's apartment. Karen and Will sat with Logan in between them, but close enough so that they could whisper without Logan interfering.

Their food arrived and Will watched as Karen moved her plate aside to cut up the food on Logan's plate.

"Y'know Karen, I gotta tell you. I'm really impressed."

"About what?" Karen asked, not looking up from her task.

"You're a great mom."

She looked up and blushed. Logan swallowed a mouthful of food and interjected.

"No she's not! She's the best mom ever!"

Karen smiled down at her son and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks buddy."

Logan looked up at Karen and smiled.

The rest of their meal went well, Will and Logan continued to interact as Karen looked on, thankful that her son finally had a father figure in his life.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

Karen placed her napkin on the table and stood up, holding out her hand for Logan's.

"Alright, honey. C'mon. We'll be right back." Karen said to Will.

"Okay. I'll pay the check and meet you two outside."

Karen turned and nodded her head to Will as she and Logan walked to the back of the café. Will stood from his chair and grabbed Karen's bag, making his way to the counter to pay the check. After getting his change and leaving a generous tip on their table, he walked to the door going to wait outside for Karen and Logan.

"Will?"

He looked up and saw Grace standing in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you having fun with Will, honey?" Karen asked as she held Logan up to wash his hands in the sink.

"Uh-huh. He's funny."

"Yes, he is."

Karen smiled at her son as she put him down and fixed her blouse. She reached down for his hand and walked out of the bathroom. She listened to Logan as he rambled on about a new toy he'd seen on television. As they approached the door, Karen stopped short when she saw a mass of red hair talking to Will. Grace. She turned to Logan and picked him up as if to protect him, then turned, taking a deep breath as she opened the door.

The conversation between Will and Grace seemed to stop as soon as Grace saw Karen and Logan walk through the door. Logan turned his head into Karen's neck so as to avoid looking at Grace.

"Hi Karen. Hi Logan."

"Hi Grace." Karen said meekly, stepping beside Will.

"Listen, Karen……" Grace stepped towards her. "I am so sorry for what I said. I never meant to hurt you or Logan."

"I know, Grace."

"Would you consider forgetting about everything I said and coming into the office tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Grace. I don't want there to be any kind of tension between all of us…."

Grace interrupted her. "There won't be! I thought about it, and Will should get to know his son and Logan should get to know his dad. I know it will be awkward in the beginning, but I really think that we can all figure out a way to work this out."

Karen stood there silent, holding her son. She looked to him and whispered in his ear so that Grace and Will couldn't hear her.

"Logan? Honey, would you like to spend more time with Will like we did today?"

She felt him nod his head and smiled.

"Okay. Then that's what we'll do." She whispered again and kissed his forehead.

"Alright. As long as we don't have another episode like today, I think this will be just fine, don't you, Will?"

Will was caught off guard, he had been talking to Logan over Karen's shoulder and making funny faces.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. It'll be fine."

Logan started laughing and pointed at Will. "Busted!"

An hour later, Will and Karen had taken Logan on a quick walk through Central Park, ending at Logan's favorite spot. There were several enormous rocks near the Lake in the middle of Central Park, and Logan loved to sit there and color. Karen had been taking him there practically since he was born.

Every New Yorker has their own New York experience, and this place was Logan's.

Karen told Will that he should be honored to be here. Logan didn't like anyone else to know about his special place except Karen. She was surprised when Logan said that he wanted Will, his Daddy, to see it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Three weeks later

"Mommy? Are we going to see Daddy today?" Logan asked as he ate his cereal at the table.

Karen turned from the kitchen counter where she was brewing her coffee and smiled at her son.

"I'm sure your Daddy would love to see you today, honey. We'll call him after breakfast, okay?"

Logan smiled and nodded. He and his dad had really hit it off. He was always asking about Will, and Will called at least twice a day to check on Logan.

Karen couldn't have been happier. Her son finally had a father. True, it was a little late in the game, but seeing her son so happy made her forget that tiny fact.

Five o'clock came and Karen left the office to pick up Logan at daycare. As she reached for the door, another hand covered hers. She looked up, surprised.

"Will!?"

"Hi. I thought that I would come and pick up Logan and maybe we could go out for dinner?" Will mused.

"Oh, sure. Just drop him off when you're finished with dinner."

Will caught her arm as she turned to leave. "No, Karen. I meant that you and I could go out to dinner."

"But who'll watch Logan?"

"Well, Jack volunteered, but I talked Grace into helping him."

Karen smiled. "I guess that would be okay."

"Great. I'll pick you up at your place around seven?"

She nodded and smiled, walking inside to see Logan before hurrying home to get ready.

"Will, why are you so fidgety? It's just dinner with Karen. You've been out with her almost every day and night for the past month." Grace said as she sat on the couch playing Go Fish with Logan.

Will stared into the mirror and sighed. "You're right, Grace. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're wearing my favorite suit and you're going out on a date with a woman?" Jack asked as he breezed into the apartment, ruffling Logan's hair as he passed into the kitchen.

"It's not a date, Jack." Will said as he grabbed his coat and kissed Logan goodbye. "See you later, buddy."

"Bye Daddy!"

Will and Karen sat at a corner table of a trendy new restaurant in Chelsea. Their conversation had jumped from topic to topic seamlessly. They talked about Logan, their favorite movies, and what their childhoods were like. Dessert was winding down and it came time to pay the check. Will paid their waitress and left a generous tip before he extended his arm to Karen and they began walking back to her apartment.

Once they got to the door, Will turned to Karen, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach.

"I had a really nice time." Karen said, flashing him a beautiful smile. "Thank you for dinner, Will."

"My pleasure, Karen. I had a great time, too." She placed her keys in the lock, turning the doorknob and before she knew it, she was pushed against the wall and Will was kissing her with a passion she had never experienced.

Hesitating for less than a moment, she dropped her purse beside the door and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her around his waist, never once breaking contact with her lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sunlight streamed through the window, blinding Karen as she laid in her bed. She shut her eyes tighter and rolled onto her other side, hitting into something solid. She put her hand out, touching whatever or whomever it was. All she could feel was a flat stomach and chest hair. Suddenly, an arm reached up and rubbed her forearm.

"Morning, Kare."

She froze suddenly. _Oh shit_…

She tilted her head to make eye contact with him as she sat up, pulling the sheet closer around her body.

"Hi." She said quietly, getting up and dressing herself quickly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Um, fine…..You?"

"Great." He gazed at her lovingly. "Listen Kare, we should talk about what happened last night."

She stopped dressing herself and turned to look at him. "Okay. Um……I - -"

"No, Karen, let me talk. Okay?"

She nodded wordlessly.

He took a deep breath before he started. "Okay. Let me start by saying that this wasn't just some fling to me. I care about you so much, that it hurts inside. You and Logan are my world and I don't regret anything that happened last night. I love you, Karen. And I really hope that you don't regret it either."

Karen was speechless. "Can you say that again?"

"The whole thing? I don't know if I can remember the whole—"

"No, no. Just that last part."

"I love you?"

"That's it. You love me?"

She moved closer to the bed and sat down next to him as he nodded his head. He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, I do. Is that okay?" he asked, unsurely.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear." Karen said as she leaned down and kissed him passionately.

The clothes she had put on quickly found their way back to the floor in a crumpled mess as Karen and Will stayed in bed, planning on picking up Logan later on in the day.


End file.
